Data analysis is ubiquitous. Some data, however, is not numerical and, even if numerical, may be non-linear. Examples of non-numerical data include scanned documents and photographs. Computers, of course, only understand numbers so non-numerical data may be converted to numbers for the computer to understand and further processing. Compressing non-numerical data is challenging.